This invention relates to novel couplers for use in hair coloring compositions comprising one or more oxidative hair coloring agents in combination with one or more oxidizing agents. The invention also relates to hair coloring compositions of these novel couplers and to coloring or dyeing of hair using compositions containing these couplers.
Coloration of hair is a procedure practiced from antiquity employing a variety of means. In modem times, the most extensively used method employed to color hair is to color hair by an oxidative dyeing process employing hair coloring systems utilizing one or more oxidative hair coloring agents in combination with one or more oxidizing agents.
Most commonly a peroxy oxidizing agent is used in combination with one or more oxidative hair coloring agents, generally small molecules capable of diffusing into hair and comprising one or more primary intermediates and one or more couplers. In this procedure, a peroxide material, such as hydrogen peroxide, is employed to activate the small molecules of primary intermediates so that they react with couplers to form larger sized compounds in the hair shaft to color the hair in a variety of shades and colors.
A wide variety of primary intermediates and couplers have been employed in such oxidative hair coloring systems and compositions. Among the primary intermediates employed there may be mentioned p-phenylenediamine, p-toluenediamine, p-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, and as couplers there may be mentioned resorcinol, 2-methylresorcinol, 3-aminophenol, and 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol. A majority of the shades have been produced with dyes based on p-phenylenediamine.
For providing an orange coloration to hair 2-methyl-5-aminophenol has been extensively used in combination with p-aminophenol as a primary intermediate. However, the resulting orange color on hair undergoes significant changes on exposure to light or shampooing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,255 and EP patent publications EP 634165 A1 and EP 667143 A1 suggest the use of 5-hydroxyethylamino-2-methyl-phenol, 5-alkylamino-2-methyl-phenol and 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol as couplers. Therefore, there is a need for new orange couplers for use in oxidative hair dyeing compositions and systems.
This invention provides novel orange couplers of the formula (1): 
wherein R is selected from C1 to C2 alkyl and hydroxyethyl, R1 and R2 are each independently selected from a C1 to C5 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy , C1 to C5 hydroxyalkyl, C1 to C5 hydroxyalkoxy, C3 to C6 cycloalkyl, or R1 and R2together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group. These novel couplers are used to provide coloration to hair in which there is good dye uptake by the hair and provides shades or colors which are stable over a relatively long period of time. The novel couplers provide for dyeing of hair that provides color or shades that possess good wash fastness and do not undergo the significant changes on exposure to light or shampooing as experienced with 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol.
Preferred coupler compounds of this invention are those of formula (1): 
wherein R is a methyl group, and R1 and R2 are as defined hereinbefore.
Especially preferred couplers of this invention are the following compounds:
5-isopropylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylamino) 2-methyl-phenol,
5-cyclobutylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-cyclopentylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-cyclohexylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(2-methoxy-1-methyl-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(1,2-dimethyl-propylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(1-ethyl-propylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
2-methyl-5-(1-methyl-butylamino)-phenol, and
5-sec-butylamino-2-methyl-phenol.
The novel coupler compounds of formula (1) of this invention are readily prepared by a reaction of an aminophenol of formula (2) with an appropriate ketone of formula (3) in the presence of a suitable reducing agent, such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium borohydride, according to the following reaction sequence: 
wherein R, R1 and R2 are as defined hereinbefore and R is preferably a methyl group, R1 and R2 are preferably C1 to C5 alkyl, C3 to C6 cycloalkyl or together with the carbon atom to which they are joined form a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group.
A sample synthesis procedure is as follows. A ketone (3) (0.3 mmole) is treated with an excess of an aminophenol compound (2) (44.3 mg, 1.2 equiv. based on R being methyl) in 1% AcOH-DCE (dichloroethane) (4 mL). The mixture is agitated in a reaction vessel for about 1 hr at room temperature and then sodium triacetoxyborohydride (127 mg, 0.6 mmole) is added. The mixture is agitated for about 18 hr and then Argonaut PS-MB aldehyde (100 mg, 1.26 mmole/g loading) is added. The mixture is agitated for about 1 hr, filtered and rinsed with anhydrous DCE (2 mL). To the filtrate is added water (2 mL), shaken and water is removed by pipette. The organic layer is filtered through a Chem Elute(trademark) column (Varian, 3 mL sample capacity) and washed with DCE (2xc3x972 mL). The filtrate is evaporated in vacuum to yield the target compound (1). The product is subjected to one or more of analysis by analytical HPLC, identification by MS and characterization by 1H NMR.
Compounds were prepared according to the foregoing synthesis procedure. The compounds prepared were as follows:
5-isopropylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(1-cyclopropyl-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
5-cyclobutylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-cyclopentylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-cyclohexylamino-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(2-methoxy-1-methyl-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(1,2-dimethyl-propylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
5-(1-ethyl-propylamino)-2-methyl-phenol,
2-methyl-5-(1-methyl-butylamino)-phenol, and
5-sec-butylamino-2-methyl-phenol.
Hair coloring compositions of this invention can contain the novel couplers of this invention as the sole coupler or can also contain other couplers in combination with primary intermediates.
For hair coloring compositions of this invention, there may be used one or more suitable primary intermediates in combination with the novel couplers of this invention. Suitable primary intermediates include, for example,
Examples of such other suitable primary intermediates include:
p-phenylenediamine derivatives such as: benzene-1,4-diamine (commonly known as p-phenylenediamine), 2-methyl-benzene-1,4-diamine (commonly known as 2-methyl-p-phenylenediamine), 2-chloro-benzene-1,4-diamine, N-phenyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, N-(2-ethoxyethyl)benzene-1,4-diamine, 2-[(4-amino-phenyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol (commonly known as N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine), (2,5-diamino-phenyl)-methanol, 1-(2,5-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, 2-(2,5-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, N-(4-aminophenyl)benzene-1,4-diamine, 2,6-dimethyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, 2-isopropyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, 1-[(4-aminophenyl)amino]-propan-2-ol, 2-propyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, 1,3-bis[(4-aminophenyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]propan-2-ol, N4,N4,2-trimethylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2-methoxy-benzene-1,4-diamine, 1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethane-1,2-diol, 2,3-dimethyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, N-(4-amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-acetamide, 2,6-diethylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2,5-dimethylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2-thien-2-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine,2-thien-3-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2-pyridin-3-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,5-diamine, 2-(methoxymethyl)benzene-1,4-diamine, 2-(aminomethyl)benzene-1,4-diamine, 2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)ethanol, N-[2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]-acetamide, N,N-dimethylbenzene-1,4-diamine, N,N-diethylbenzene-1,4-diamine, N,N-dipropylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2-[(4-aminophenyl)(ethyl)amino]ethanol, 2-[(4-amino-3-methyl-phenyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol, N-(2-methoxyethyl)-benzene-1,4-diamine, 3-[(4-aminophenyl)amino]propan-1-ol, 3-[(4-aminophenyl)-amino]propane-1,2-diol, N-{4-[(4-aminophenyl)amino]butyl}benzene-1,4-diamine, and 2-[2-(2-{2-[(2,5-diaminophenyl)-oxy]ethoxy}ethoxy)ethoxy]benzene-1,4-diamine;
p-aminophenol derivatives such as: 4-amino-phenol (commonly known as p-aminophenol), 4-methylamino-phenol, 4-amino-3-methyl-phenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethyl-phenol, 4-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 4-amino-2-[(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-methyl]-phenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethyl-phenol, 5-amino-2-hydroxy-benzoic acid, 1-(5-amino-2-hydroxy-phenyl)-ethane-1,2-diol, 4-amino-2-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-phenol, 4-amino-3-(hydroxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-3-fluoro-phenol, 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)phenol, and 4-amino-2-fluoro-phenol;
o-aminophenol derivatives such as: 2-amino-phenol (commonly known as o-aminophenol), 2,4-diaminophenol, 2-amino-5-methyl-phenol, 2-amino-6-methyl-phenol, N-(4-amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-acetamide (commonly known as 2-amino-5-acetaminophenol), and 2-amino4-methyl-phenol; and
heterocyclic derivatives such as: pyrimidine-2,4,5,6-tetramine (commonly known as 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine), 1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4,5-diamine, 2-(4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)ethanol (commonly known as 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4,5-diaminopyrazole), N2,N2-dimethyl-pyridine-2,5-diamine, 2-[(3-amino-6-methoxypyridin-2-yl)amino]ethanol, 6-methoxy-N2-methyl-pyridine-2,3-diamine, 2,5,6-triaminopyrimidin-4(1H)-one, pyridine-2,5-diamine, 1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-4,5-diamine, 1-(4-methylbenzyl)-1H-pyrazole-4,5-diamine, and 1-(4-chlorobenzyl)-1H-pyrazole-4, 5-diamine.
The primary intermediates can be employed in the form of a free base or in the form of an acid additive salt thereof, such as, for example, as a hydrochloride, a hydrobromide, a sulfate or the like.
The novel coupler compounds of this invention may be used alone or in combination with other suitable couplers along with the suitable primary intermediates in hair coloring compositions or systems of this invention.
Suitable other couplers include, for example:
phenols, resorcinol and naphthol derivatives such as: naphthalene-1,7-diol, benzene-1,3-diol, 4-chlorobenzene-1,3-diol, naphthalen-1-ol, 2-methyl-naphthalen-1-ol, naphthalene-1,5-diol, naphthalene-2,7-diol, benzene-1,4-diol, 2-methyl-benzene-1,3-diol, 7-amino-4-hydroxy-naphthalene-2-sulfonic acid, 2-isopropyl-5-methylphenol, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-naphthalene-1,5-diol, 2-chloro-benzene-1,3-diol, 4-hydroxy-naphthalene-1-sulfonic acid, benzene-1,2,3-triol, naphthalene-2,3-diol, 5-dichloro-2-methylbenzene-1,3-diol, 4,6-dichlorobenzene-1,3-diol, and 2,3-dihydroxy-[1,4]naphthoquinone;
m-phenylenediamines such as: 2,4-diaminophenol, benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-ethanol, 2-[(3-amino-phenyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol, 2-methyl-benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-[[2-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-ethyl]-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol, 4-{3-[(2,4-diaminophenyl)oxy]propoxy}benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-(2,4-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, 2-(3-amino4-methoxy-phenylamino)-ethanol, 4-(2-amino-ethoxy)-benzene-1,3-diamine, (2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-acetic acid, 2-[2,4-diamino-5-(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-phenoxy]-ethanol, 4-ethoxy-6-methyl-benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-(2,4-diamino-5-methyl-phenoxy)-ethanol, 4,6-dimethoxy-benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-[3-(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenylamino]-ethanol, 3-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-propan-1-ol, N-[3-(dimethylamino)phenyl]urea, 4-methoxy-6-methylbenzene-1,3-diamine, 4-fluoro-6-methylbenzene-1,3-diamine, 2-({3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4,6dimethoxyphenyl}amino)ethanol, 3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-propane-1,2-diol, 2-[2-amino4-(methylamino)phenoxy]ethanol, 2-[(5-amino-2-ethoxy-phenyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol, 2-[(3-aminophenyl)amino]ethanol N-(2-aminoethyl)benzene-1,3-diamine, 4-{[(2,4-diaminophenyl)oxy]methoxy}-benzene-1,3-diamine, and 2,4-dimethoxybenzene-1,3-diamine;
m-aminophenols such as: 3-amino-phenol, 2-(3-hydroxy4-methyl-phenylamino)-acetamide, 2-(3-hydroxy-phenylamino)-acetamide, 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 5-(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenol, 5-amino-2,4-dichloro-phenol, 3-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenol, 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-phenol, 2-chloro-5-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethylamino)-phenol, 5-amino4-chloro-2-methyl-phenol, 3-cyclopentylamino-phenol, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-(dimethylamino)phenol, 3-(diethylamino)phenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dichloro-phenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethyl-phenol, 5-amino-2-methoxyphenol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(3-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-amino]propane-1,2-diol, and 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol; and
heterocyclic derivatives such as: 3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-6-ol, 4-methyl-2-phenyl-2,4-dihydro-3H-pyrazol-3-one, 6-methoxyquinolin-8-amine, 4-methylpyridine-2,6-diol, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodioxin-5-ol, 1,3-benzodioxol-5-ol, 2-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-ylamino)ethanol, 3,4-dimethylpyridine-2,6-diol, 5-chloropyridine-2,3-diol, 2,6-dimethoxypyridine-3,5-diamine, 1,3-benzodioxol-5-amine, 2,6-bis(2-hydroxyethoxy)-3,5-diaminopyridine, 1H-indol-4-ol, 5-amino-2,6-dimethoxypyridin-3-ol, 1H-indole-5,6-diol, 1H-indol-7-ol, 1H-indol-5-ol, 1H-indol-6-ol, 6-bromo-1,3-benzodioxol-5-ol; 2-aminopyridin-3-ol, pyridine-2,6-diamine, 3-[(3,5-diaminopyridin-2-yl)oxy]propane-1,2-diol, 5-[(3,5-diaminopyridin-2-yl)oxy]pentane-1,3-diol, 1H-indole-2,3-dione, indoline-5,6-diol, 3,5-dimethoxypyridine-2,6-diamine, 6-methoxypyridine-2,3-diamine, and 3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-6-amine.
Preferred primary intermediates include:
p-phenylenediamine derivatives such as: 2-methyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, benzene-1,4-diamine, 1-(2,5-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, 2-(2,5-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, N-(2-methoxyethyl)benzene-1,4-diamine, 2-[(4-amino-phenyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol, 1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethane-1,2-diol, 2-thien-2-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2-thien-3-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine, and 2-(aminomethyl)benzene-1,4-diamine
p-aminophenol derivatives such as 4-amino-phenol, 4-methylamino-phenol, 4-amino-3-methyl-phenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethyl-phenol, 1-(5-amino-2-hydroxy-phenyl)-ethane-1,2-diol, and 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)phenol;
o-aminophenol derivatives such as: 2-amino-phenol, 2-amino-5-methyl-phenol, 2-amino-6-methyl-phenol, N-(4-amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-acetamide, and 2-amino-4-methyl-phenol;
heterocyclic derivatives such as: pyrimidine-2,4,5,6-tetramine, 1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4,5-diamine, 2-(4, 5-diamino-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)ethanol, and N2,N2-dimethyl-pyridine-2,5-diamine.
Preferred couplers include:
phenols, resorcinol and naphthol derivatives such as: naphthalene-1,7-diol, benzene-1,3-diol, 4-chlorobenzene-1,3-diol, naphthalen-1-ol, 2-methyl-naphthalen-1-ol, naphthalene-1,5-diol, naphthalene-2,7-diol, benzene-1,4-diol, 2-methyl-benzene-1,3-diol, and 2-isopropyl-5-methylphenol;
m-phenylenediamines such as: benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-ethanol, 4-{3-[(2,4-diaminophenyl)oxy]propoxy}benzene-1,3-diamine, 2-(3-amino4-methoxy-phenylamino)-ethanol, 2-[2,4-diamino-5-(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-phenoxy]-ethanol, and 3-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-propan-1-ol;
m-aminophenols such as: 3-amino-phenol, 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 5-(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenol, and 3-amino-2-methyl-phenol; and
heterocyclic derivatives such as: 3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-6-ol, 4-methyl-2-phenyl-2,4-dihydro-3H-pyrazol-3-one, 1,3-benzodioxol-5-ol, 1,3-benzodioxol-5-amine, 1H-indol-4-ol, 1H-indole-5,6-diol, 1H-indol-7-ol, 1H-indol-5-ol, 1H-indol-6-ol, 1H-indole-2,3-dione, pyridine-2,6-diamine, and 2-aminopyridin-3-ol.
Most preferred primary intermediates include:
p-phenylenediamine derivatives such as: 2-methyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, benzene-1,4-diamine, 2-(2,5-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, 1-(2,5-diamino-phenyl)-ethanol, 2-[(4-amino-phenyl)-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-ethanol, 1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethane-1,2-diol, 2-thien-2-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine, 2-thien-3-ylbenzene-1,4-diamine, and 2-(aminomethyl)benzene-1,4-diamine;
p-aminophenol derivatives such as: 4-amino-phenol, 4-methylamino-phenol, 4-amino-3-methyl-phenol, 1-(5-amino-2-hydroxy-phenyl)-ethane-1,2-diol, and 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)phenol;
o-aminophenols such as: 2-amino-phenol, 2-amino-5-methyl-phenol, 2-amino-6-methyl-phenol, and N-(4-amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-acetamide; and
heterocyclic derivatives such as: pyrimidine-2,4,5,6-tetramine and 2-(4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)ethanol.
Most preferred couplers include:
phenols, resorcinol and naphthol derivatives such as: benzene-1,3-diol, 4-chlorobenzene-1,3-diol, naphthalen-1-ol-1,2-methyl-naphthalen-1-ol, and 2-methyl-benzene-1,3-diol;
m-phenylenediamines such as: 2-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-ethanol, 2-(3-amino4-methoxy-phenylamino)-ethanol, 2-[2,4-diamino-5-(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-phenoxy]-ethanol, and 3-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-propan-1-ol;
m-aminophenols such as: 3-amino-phenol, 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 5-(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-2-methyl-phenol, and 3-amino-2-methyl-phenol; and
heterocyclic derivatives such as: 3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-6-ol, 4-methyl-2-phenyl-2,4-dihydro-3H-pyrazol-3-one, and 1H-indol-6-ol, and 2-aminopyridin-3-ol.
The hair coloring compositions of this invention will contain the couplers of this invention, alone or in combination with other couplers, in an effective coloring amount, generally in an amount of from about 0.01 to about 2.5 weight percent. Other couplers, when present will be present in an amount up to about 2.5 weight percent. The primary intermediate(s) will generally be present in an amount from about 0.01 to about 3.5 weight percent. The molar ratio of primary intermediate to coupler will generally range from about 5:1 to about 1:5 and be employed in any suitable carrier or vehicle, generally an aqueous or hydroalcoholic solution, preferably an aqueous solution. The carrier or vehicle will generally comprise up to about 40 weight percent.
The hair coloring compositions of this invention may contain one or more cationic, anionic or amphoteric surface active agents, perfumes, antioxidants, sequestering agents, thickening agents, alkalizing or acidifying agents, and other dyeing agents.
Any suitable peroxide providing agent can be employed in the coloring compositions of this invention, particularly hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) or precursors therefor.
In general, a first composition of primary intermediate(s) and coupler(s) is prepared and then, at the time of use, the oxidizing agents, such as H2O2, is admixed therewith until an essentially homogenous composition is obtained which is applied to the hair to be dyed and permitted to remain in contact with the hair for a dyeing effective amount of time, generally for a period of from about 2 to 45, preferably about 2 to 30, minutes, after which the hair is rinsed, shampooed and dried.